DanTDM Catches Pixel Pox
by KatieTDM
Summary: After the newest member of TeamTDM Kaida(Katie)TDM arrives at the lab, Dan soon falls tragically ill with a Minecraft sickness called Pixel Pox, and one of the ingredients for the cure has died of for the year! With Katie's help, and a little Plasma Power, can a mysterious plant save Dan before a dangerous face from the past kills him and the Team? Rated T for death and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Daniel Middleton owns DanTDM as his MC person, and you will find this story on DeviantArt under my account as WildKratts4evah, although it will soon be changed to KatieTDM.**

One day in the Lab, DanTDM, Dr. Trayaurus, and Grim the Skeleton Dog were waiting for the arrival of the newest member of TeamTDM, who would be living with them from now on.

"Ugh, when will they be here?" Trayaurus asked in his Villager Voice.  
"Trayaurus, be patient, it could be a long travel for them." Dan said. He then turned to Grim, "And Grim, when she gets here, you be nice to her cat and dog. "  
"Hey Trayaurus? Did I tell you that her cat is just like Grim?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Well she has a cat, and one day, when she was going to name it, it accidentally activated one of her machines. She invents stuff like you, although she should have cat-proofed it. It exploded and the cat turned into a pile of bones. She started working on a revival machine with her pet Border Collie (modded), Sidekick (name of my Border Collie that passed away a few years back ) and it revived her cat into a skeleton cat. She then named her cat Tuna because she loves tuna sandwiches." Dan explained.  
"Did someone say tuna sandwiches?" A voice said after opening the door.  
"Kaida!" Dan said giving the newcomer a high five. "Trayaurus, I'd like you to meet KaidaTDM."  
"Dr. Trayaurus! It is very nice to meet a fellow inventor." She said very brightly.  
"TDM?" he asked.  
"TheDiamondMineCat." she explained.  
"Minecart?"  
"No, MineCat, no 'r'"

Dan's stomach growled. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm kinda hungry."  
"You like tuna?" Kaida asked. A skeleton cat meowed at her foot. " No, sweetie, not you, the fish." she giggled.  
"Awww...she's so cute! She's just like grim," Dan said. "Trayaurus, what do you think?"  
" I think now we have two Grims. Both really cute Grims." he said. Kaida and Dan started laughing. Barking came from behind Dan.  
"Oh, is this grim?" she asked. Dan nodded. "Hi Grim! Would you like to meet my dog?"  
Bark! Grim said. "Yes is what he said." Dan explained.  
Kaida whistled and a Border Collie ran to her. "Grim meet Sidekick. Sidekick, meet Grim."  
Both dogs started running in a circle, Sidekick chasing Grim's tail and Grim chasing Sidekick's.  
"They like each other!" Dan said. "Tuna sandwiches, anyone?"  
Dan got the sandwiches ready, and noticed his tuna looked a little different. But he thought it was a different species. Everyone ate, and Dan showed Kaida where she would sleep, and got two pet beds ready for Tuna and Sidekick.  
"Thanks Dan." Kaida said, adjusting her DanTDM goggles Dan gave her a while back. "See you in the morning!"

"Good Night, Kaida."  
Everyone went to bed, not knowing that someone had eaten a tuna carrying a minecraft illness known as Pixel Pox. Tomorrow will tell.


	2. Chapter 2- Tour ends in Trouble

**Note that this is under my DeviantArt account.**

"Kaida!" a villager spoke, waking the said person up.  
"Oh, good morning, Trayaurus." she said. "What's up?"  
"Dan's still asleep," he said, "so I thought I'd give you a tour of the treasure room, and you could meet my mom."  
"That'd be great!"  
So they went to the secret treasure room. Trayaurus showed her everything, but Kaida paused on the way to Trayaurus' Mum's house. She stood in front of the 'DanTDM gets sick' room. "Hey, do you think Dan could get sick again?"  
"could."  
"Let's just hope it won't be Pixel Pox." she said.  
"Pixel Pox?" Trayaurus asked.  
"It's a Minecraft sickness where you get red squares all over your body and fevers past 107, and involuntary movement." Kaida explained. "But the sickness is rare and has a cure that **WON'T TURN YOU INTO A MUTANT!** "  
"oops."  
"So far, the known recent illnesses have been me, cured, and Denton, not cured!" Kaida said.  
"Serves him right for kidnapping my son!" Trayaurus' mom said."You must be Kaida Dan's told me about you."  
"Really? Was it true you got turned into a witch?"  
"Yes, but Dan cured me. "  
"But she ad a free apple and making my nose turn-" Trayaurus said, being cut off a by a scream.  
"Green." he finished.  
"That sounded like Dan!"  
When all three got to the surface, they saw a figure wrapped in a blanket, shivering.  
"Dan?" Kaida asked, reaching for the blanket.  
"NO!" he said, backing away. " I don't want to get you sick, too!"  
"Sick? Dan, what are you talking about?"  
He brought the blanket off his face, showing that his face was covered in **red squares**. His face was flushed, and sweat ran down his forehead.  
"Pixel Pox!" Kaida gasped.  
Dan had a small bout of coughing. "What?!" he choked, breaking off with more coughing. He sank down onto his knees. Kaida got down on her knees, and brought her hands to his face. "I don't know how you got it, but once again, the great DanTDM has gotten sick." she said.  
Dan's eyes closed, and he passed out. Kaida took him and cradled him in her arms. "How could you have gotten Pixel Pox?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly it dawned on her. "This is all my fault." she cried. She lifted Dan up, and laid him in his bed. "This is all my fault!" she sobbed.

 **Yes, I know the chapters are short but they will gradually grow longer. Be sure to make the box happy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Pixel Pox!

"How is it your fault?" Tray's Mum asked.  
"Because, well, uh-" Kaida stuttered.  
"Exactly. Pixel Pox is usually caught from eating something with miscolored pixels." She said "It can't be your fault."  
"The tuna..." Dan moaned.  
"Dan!" Kaida rushed to his side. "What about the tuna?"  
"The pixels...messed up...thought it was...different...species..." He moaned.  
"You didn't think to ask me, did you?" She huffed.  
"No...I...did...not."  
"Just our luck...because one of the ingredients has died off for the year and isn't in stock in any stores." Kaida said.  
"Can't Mumm use her magic?"  
"Pixel Pox cannot be cured through magic." she said.  
"So, he's stuck like this?" Trayaurus asked.  
"No, he will have to fight off the sickness for now until I can find something to soothe him." Kaida said running her hand through Dan's hair.  
"Blaze..." he moaned. "Blazing Star..."  
"Hush...don't talk." Kaida cooed. "Get some rest...you'll feel better."  
"I hope."  
"I heard that. " Trayaurus said."  
That's night everyone barely slept. Dan kept coughing and throwing up and calling for his friends because he felt so bad. At one point he felt so sick he was afraid to sleep.  
In the morning everyone was exaughsted , except for Dan, he was in a fitful sleep. Kaida was giving him stuff she made herself for his cough, the same thing every time, coltsfoot, catmint, tansy, and some petals of a flower called the Blazing Star. It seemed to help, but still, Dan gradually grew worse and worse, his fever kept rising, and he had so many nightmares, so Kaida never left his side.

He looked like he was halfdead. His face was as pale as could be, apart from his bright red cheeks. His hair was all over the place, except for the smoothed down place where his goggles had been, since Kaida removed them.

He let out a soft moan and opened his eyes, they were glazed with pain but bright with fever. "Katie..." he groaned. "Is that you?"

Kaida her real name be spoken and looked down at her sick friend. "Yes, it is." she murmured, placing a cold wet cloth on his head. "You had a dream didn't you?"

"Yes...Denton killed one of your sisters, her..." he drew in a shaky breath. "...her name was Kaida, if you hadn't tossed me the Inferno, I... could have been killed and you as well."

"We drove him out, and I told you I was Kaida." she said. "You probably can figure out the rest."

"And...in one of my dreams, I found a second cure for the Pixel Pox...it's real." He moaned.

"What is it?"

He said it so softly, Katie could just make out what he said.

"The Blazing Star."

 **KAIDA HAS BEEN REVEALED AS KATIE AND A SECOND CURE HAS BEEN FOUND! CAN WE FIND IT BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE? STAYTUNED FOR CHAPTER 4 .**

 **Sorry if it sounds very fast paced and slow in some places and somewhat off feeling, this is my first Minecraft fanfic, I want some suggestions to make it better! if you have any, submit them in your review please. and like DanTDM would say, "Be sure to leave a big, fat, thumbs up." in this case, favorite the story. I'd love to have some supporters! ;)**


	4. Ch 4- DreamTraining and Denton's Return

Dan's POV  
The moment I spoke the second cure, I closed my eyes so I could sleep. I was brought to the familiar place of my dreams. The brightly lit lush green enclousure, surrounded by a sheer rock wall covered with plants. The waterfall cascaded down into the calm, wide pool, but when I wanted it to be night, it was so calm and serene when the moon reflected the water. A light bit of the fever had followed me in ever since I became ill, but when I slept peacefully, I swam in the waters of the Moonpool, because when the moon reflected it, I always felt like I wasn't alone.  
When I sat on the edge of the water, I sang a song I made when I felt happy and relaxed.

 _When I am here,  
I feel no fear,  
I don't cry,  
Because I'll fly,_

 _I'll fly,  
I'll fly to the end of the sky,  
Even if I can't, I'll try,  
I'll try to fly,_

 _and there,  
is always life  
when they came in my world  
and made the stars align._

 _The colors,  
they are so bright,  
when I spead my wings  
to take off and fly,_

 _I'll fly,  
I'll fly to the end of the sky  
Even if I can't I'll try,  
I'll try to fly._

 _I'll try to fly_

 _I  
Will  
Try  
To  
Fly!_

Clapping came from behind me. I turned to see Katie, who was surrounded by an aura.  
"How did you get in my dream?" I said.  
"You forget, I was raised in SilverBlood, the Clan of Dream Guardians." she replied.  
"I remember that, and our training lessons."  
Her face lit up. "I was hoping you'd say that!" She tossed me Inferno, my fire sword.  
We trained until it was time to wake up, and Katie needed to wake up.  
Because I had gotten worse.  
Much worse.

I woke up in a feverish state, much worse. Pain had wracked my body, and I was swimming in sweat.  
Panic flooded my thoughts. I barely had the strength to move. Grim whimpered at the foot of my bed and nudged his bony head beneath my hand. Trayaurus was standing over me, not sure what to do to help me. His mother had to do the work instead.  
Then, a scream split the pain-thick air.  
"DENTON! DENTON NO!"  
At the mention of the traitorous Denton, I found the strength to get up and bolt (well hobble best fits) to the Testing Chamber.

I saw the glass windows were shattered and Tuna licking a lifeless-looking red-and-yellow-haired girl, with Katie missing and a ransom note on the floor. The sight made me feel dizzy.  
" Katie..." I moaned "Denton's got KatieTDM!"

(SummerTDM POV) _In thoughts..._

 _I remember when Denton attacked the base, I saw how great and powerful he was after he killed Kaida, she was the strongest of us all. After DanTDM got rid of him, my bratty sister Katie had us add TDM to our names. What an idiot she was. But that night,I left a note saying I would join with Denton and they can't stop me. When I found Denton, he agreed to take me in, because I had worked for Trayaurus's mother in the past._

 _One day, we decided when my sister came to Dan's lab to move in, we'd grab her and lure Dan into our trap, but the plan was even better now! Since Dan had the Pixel Pox, the more time Dan spent up and about, the weaker he'd become. Denton made the hideout far enough to the point where Dan would probably collapse on arrival. This gave us the opportunity we wanted. We had my family captured and waiting back at Denton's. We only had one problem..._

 _Aly and Mega. They were still out there, they could ruin everything! This could go wrong! Once I woke up, I'd take TeamTDM straight to Denton. When Dan was sick, he usually gave in quicker. Easy as ever._

(Present Day, same POV)

As I woke up, Dan helped me up,but I pretended to look scared. Tray's Mom was here too! _Perfect! She'd believe me_!

"Summer? Denton had you?" She asked.

I nodded. "He's got Katie! I can lead you to his hideout, but there's not much time left! He plans to use mind control on her to enslave her!" _That's the only truth I know so far._

"You know this girl?" Dan asked the witch with a weak voice.

 _Weaker than I thought._

"Yes, she does, Summer worked for her until she left to care for her baby sister." Trayaurus said.

 _Forgot about you Trayaurus, you were barely there half the time!_

"Baby sister?" Dan breathed.

"KatieTDM. She was no older than 3 when Maria died. When Kaida died, she was 10..." I said.

"Kaida _died?_ " The two villagers asked. _Still using her name, I see._

"Katie took her name, as Kaida didn't have much freedom." Dan explained. "She was sick. Like Jemma." **(Reference to Jemma's Chrohn's Disease)**

"Wait! _10? THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! SHE'S ONLY A TEENAGER! SHE'S GOT MENTAL ISSUES! THIS...is...bad..."_ Dan panicked.

"Katie's ADHD is going to give Denton a hard time." I giggled

"Oh yeah..." Dan laughed weakly.

 _BACK AT DENTON'S LAB..._

"Shut up!" Denton screamed.

"NO!" Katie yelled back.

"Quit talking, you're driving me crazy."

"NO!"

"STOP SAYING NO!"

"NO!"

"*sigh*please?"

"OK"

"Good."

"You look like a narwhal." (Ross from SkyDoesMinecraft reference)

"SHUT UP!" Denton screamed.

"NO!"

 _BACK TO SUMMER'S POV_

"Come on, I'll lead you to Denton's hideout." I said, walking out through the broken window.

"Let's go!" Dan said, stumbling after us.

I noticed Sidekick was coming too. That dog and I were enemies. _Just don't attack me, and you won't die, mutt._

No one noticed the evil grin that spread across my face, my eyes flashed blood red briefly, and my face was concealed in shadow by my hair.

 _Just you wait and see, Daniel Middleton,_ I thought. _wait and see_


	5. Chapter 5 Magic Medicine & Think Returns

The travelers had sheltered in SilverClaw Cave as rain poured down outside. Dan was slipping into the final stage of Pixel Pox. The most dangerous position to be in. Dan was dying, and his friends didn't know that. He was positive he would make it to save KatieTDM and kick Denton's butt. His raspy breathing echoed through the cave. He was asleep. SummerTDM was looking for the Blazing Star, even though she knew Denton would kill her for helping Dan, she couldn't help but think about her sisters and how they survived off of DanTDM's legacy. She couldn't find the heart to see how much Katie would grieve if Dan died. Katie had grown up around his legacy. To take away the only thing that made her feel important and needed, and what made her happy, Summer couldn't find the heart to do that to her baby sister. But, SummerTDM would give Dan only enough to stay alive for Katie. That's all. A few flowers would be enough. After gathering what she needed, she destroyed the rest of the plants to make it look like they were crushed by a tree branch she placed on top of them.

Administering the medicine was easy enough, and Dan slowly slipped out of the final stage back into the fourth, then the third. Summer was shocked. This couldn't be true unless...

 _No. He can't be DiamondLight! He can't! Denton, I'm sorry, but I can't do this if he's my family! He'd be Katie's family, too. I can't do that to my baby sister._

Summer helped Dan to his feet. "That stuff works, doesn't it? " She said nervously.

" I suppose. I just want to find out what Denton did with KatieTDM." Dan said quietly, shaking slightly.

"My sister is tough." Summer reassured him. "She bites people if they do anything she doesn't like. And.." she rubbed her arm. "Her teeth are sharp!"

"She's bit you before?"

"When I got in her diary and started reading her DanTDM stories." She laughed. "She writes crazy adventures about you and your friends, Thinknoodles and ThnxCya...calling you guys 'Team of Three'."

"I like that." he said. "'Team of Three'"

"But the sad thing is..." she frowned. "Is that Denton's captured Think's Wife as well as my sisters."

"I have a feeling Justin's gonna show up there, too." he looked around the cave, which was Katie's old home, and spotted Inferno, Katie's old firesword that he had used to save Katie and her sisters from Denton once before. "We have to hurry." He grabbed Inferno, and spotted something at the back of the cave. An old set of diamond armor, and a pair of goggles like his, only encrusted with jewels. He put on the armor, and picked up the goggles, feeling a tingling sensation rushing through him. "What are these?" he asked.

"The Goggles of DiamondLight." Summer said. "Filled with DiamondLight's magic, they might help you rescue Katie."

Dan slipped off his goggles, and put on DiamondLight's Goggles. He felt a surge of energy pulse through his veins, and saw a faint glow come from his hands.

He looked at Summer with glowing blue eyes. "Let's go."

 _Meanwhile, in the nearby jungle...(not very far at all)_

A man in a turquoise shirt and gray gloves was tangled up in the vines of a tree. His golden retriever was trying to chew though the vines, but she couldn't reach high enough. Two short yellow guys with one eye each were laughing like crazy, one shouting, "TNT!TNT!TNT!"

"Kevin, no." the man said, struggling to free himself. "No TNT"

"Awwww" Kevin sounding disappointed.

Suddenly, the vines slithered away from the man's body, and he fell on the ground, his dog whimpered.

"I'm ok, Kopi." he said.

"Think!" A familiar voice said from nearby. He looked up and saw DanTDM, in diamond armor, jewel-studded goggles, and a red square speckled face.

"Dan!" Think said. "How did you do that?"

"What were you doing in the vines?" he asked

"Kevin and Dave wanted bannanas from up in the tree, and I lost my grip while climbing and got caught in the vines." Think explained.

"BANANA!" Kevin shouted.

"I know, I know, I'll try again." Think said, about to climb up again when Dan spoke.

"Let me." He raised his hands and waved them in a circular motion. Think looked up to see the bananas be plucked off the tree, one by one, and slowly float into the minions hands. "There you go, guys."

"Whoohoo!" Kevin said.

"Thank you!" Dave said in his minion voice.

"Dan," Think said, shocked. "When did you learn magic?"

"Earlier today."

"And you're that good already?"

"I don't know why," Dan began to explain. "But it feels like I've known magic before, and am using it after such length of forgotten time."

"Anyways," Think said. "My wife's been taken prisioner by Denton. And James heard from PeeperCreeper_21 that KatieTDM is also being held somewhere in Denton's base. StardustTDM, StormflyTDM, and SkyDoesMinecraft are being held in the dungeons with CaptainSparklez."

"Sky and Sparklez are being held prisioner?!" SummerTDM shrieked. "This has trap written all over it!"

"How?" Think said.

"ThnxCya always tries to save Katie, right? Aly would do anything to save Sky, and I'd die for CaptainSparklez." Summer said. "He's puling us all in to trap us, and leave Dan in the open, defenseless and weak from Pixel Pox."

"WHAT?!" Think turned pale.

"Don't worry, I know a way into Denton's base, it's unguarded, no security cameras anywhere, and it leads straight to the dungeons." she said.

"Let's go!" Dan said, his appearance altered for a quick moment, then turned normal. Something was changing him, and it wasn't the Pixel Pox.

 _Denton, I'm done with you._ Summer thought. _You have no one to help you now!_


	6. Chapter 6- Sickness and Memories

As they approached the giant building, everyone was on their feet, because Denton was very skilled at traps. He had lured Dan into several of them, and TDM himself barely escaped every time.

Summer led them around to a drainpipe, similar to the one at Think's Lab. They crawled inside, Dan taking the rear. He swallowed some of the water in the drainpipe by accident, but Summer assured him it was clean.

The pipe eventually led to a painting, which covered the pipeline. Dan heard familiar voices on the other side of the painting.

 _"_ _Isn't it called, gold?"_

 _"_ _It's butter!"_

"That sounds like Sky and Sparklez!" Summer whispered.

"And they're having a stupid argument." Think sighed.

A low moan filtered through the painting and echoed softly through the pipe.

"What was that?" Dan said nervously.

 _"_ _Oh, you're burning up. I wish I had my medical gear with me."_

"Think's Wife!" Summer gasped. "And it sounds like her cellmate is sick."

 _"_ _All I could do was fight the guards, and I saw her being caged up 3 feet off the ground. The lass hates heights….ugh…why is this real?_ *cough cough cough*"

"Is that…" Think trailed off on the sentence, his blood turned cold at the weak, familiar voice.

"James…." Dan finished. "How did he get sick, though?"

"We can't stick around to find out." Summer said. "We have to get everyone out of the lab, especially KatieTDM."

"Why?" Trayaurus asked, finally saying something after the past 3 hours.

"When I used to work for Denton," Summer explained. "He was starting on a project called 'SilverDiamond Extraction'. It was something where he would track down the host of the SilverLight soul, and lure the host of DiamondLight in. He wants to drain their magic to reopen the DeathBlood portal, and release DeathSong to help him rule the world."

Dan clutched his head. "Whoah, I'm getting some weird recollection of a memory. But, I don't think it's mine…"

"What do you see?" Summer asked. _He might be, he might just be!_

"I see two people. One looks sorta like me, and the other looks like Katie… but it's not us at all. They've got…blue hair, weird clothing, and transparent wings of some sort…." Dan paused for a moment. "The scene is shifting… I remember this…"

"What is it?" Think asked. He was curious about what was happening.

"I think it's….SilverBlood Canyon! And there's a lot of people there, including me…and I see Kaida, Summer, Stardust, Stormfly, Yoshi…and, Craig?! What the-wait, I noticed that everyone is younger, and there's Mom sitting in the back of the cave, she's holding a baby in her arms…and she's….letting me hold it… but, I still can't figure out when and what it's from."

"I remember." Summer spoke up. "That was a SilverBlood Family gathering….to celebrate the birth of one of my sisters…"

"Wait," Think said. "Dan never said anything about Katie being there, was it…her?"

"It was."

"I think I'm getting something." Dan said. "I think Katie might be SilverLight. And I'm….DiamondLight."

"It explains the skill of magic and memories." Trayaurus said.

A painful cry split the air. It was coming from the other side of painting.

 _"_ _Why did you do that to him?!"_ Think's Wife shouted at someone.

 _"_ _Because I don't need him to try to escape and try to rescue the annoying brat!"_ It was Denton.

 _"_ _He couldn't have, even if he wanted to. He's too sick to even stand!"_ She screamed in a sad tone.

 _"_ _Nrgh….why….is… everything…so….blurry…"_ James moaned, sounding like he was half awake.

 _"_ _What did you do?!"_ Think's Wife screamed in terror, making Dan's heart beat faster. _"He's gotten even worse!"_

 _"_ _All I did was inject a small virus into him, and nothing more."_ Denton said with laughter in his voice. _"He'll live…..probably."_

 _"_ _Come back here!"_ Think's Wife yelled, meaning Denton probably left the dungeons.

 _"_ _Aaaand…he's gone."_ Sparklez sighed.

A retching noise came from the drainpipe. Everyone in the dungeons jumped, except for James.

The painting slid over to the wall, and Summer, Think, Trayaurus, Tray's Mum, Grim, Reaper, Sidekick, and a pale faced DanTDM crawled out of the drainpipe.

"Ugh…I thought you said the water was clean…." Dan moaned, trying to keep his voice low.

"How was I supposed to know that Reaper hacked up a hairball and you swallowed the water?" Summer said irritably, placing the painting over the drainpipe.

"Dan!" Sky said. "Thank goodness."

"Think!" Think's Wife cried. "You've got to get James out of here."

Dan and Think ran over to the cell where James and Think's Wife were. James was laying down on one of the cell beds, which was nothing but straw and blankets. He was breathing heavily, and sweat streamed off his pale face. Think noticed that James was very thin, and the other prisoners looked normal, aside from dirty clothes.

"Has he been fed anything at all?" Dan gasped, apparently noticing the gaunt figure of his sick friend.

Think's Wife sighed. "He can't keep it down, no matter what I tried."

"Dan, Justin…" James breathed, barely able to talk.

Dan quickly unlocked the cell with his magic, and Think followed him inside.

"I'm glad to see you guys…." James murmured, managing a weak smile.

"Don't talk…" Dan said softly, gently putting his hand on James' bony shoulder. "Save your strength."

"When did you get so sick?" Think sighed.

"When they tossed me in the cell…" James stopped to cough. "I caught a chill from the breeze that runs through that break in the ceiling. They stuck KatieTDM in here with me after I got fever chills because they wanted to see if it's contagious. It's not, but, something strange happened to her."

"What do you mean?" Dan said, voice shaking.

"I woke up one morning and saw her curled up in the corner of our cell. She was in a lot of pain….she scared everyone, even me. She started throwing up constantly, and she started to lose energy…I was watching a nightmare, what it felt like. They took her away when she started to get delusional from fever, and…they locked her in the infirmary." James let out a weak sob. "And they say nothing to us about her."

Muffled voices approached the dungeons. Summer opened the tunnel and Dan locked the cell door. They crawled back inside the pipe to hide, and slid the painting over. Dan peered through the gaps in the painting planks to see what was happening.

"You will never succeed, Denton." It was Katie, and she sounded really tired. "Dan will stop you, I know it."

"Please," Denton had a grip on her. "That fool is weak from Pixel Pox, he'll probably die in the fight. He always was as weak as an infant."

"You take that back, slimy vermin!" she hissed.

"No. You will tell me what sickness ails your love, so I know whether he needs put in the infirmary for treatment or not." He said, unlocking the cell where ThnxCya and Think's Wife were. He tossed Katie in with them, and she immediately stood up and rushed over to James.

"He's burning up!" she screamed, obviously terrified at how weak he was.

"He can't even eat anything, it won't stay down." Think's Wife said.

"I know what this is, and it can sometimes be very dangerous." Katie gasped. "SilverFever."

Stormfly, Stardust, Aly, and Sparklez gasped. They knew the sickness.

"I'm guessing he'll have to be put in the infirmary." Denton sighed. "Meet me upstairs with your friend once you get him on his feet." He walked out.

"Katie…" James moaned. "Dan is here. He's hiding behind…the painting."

"He is?" Katie turned her head to see the painting of AuroraDoesMinecraft and MidnightDoesMinecraft move from the hanging spot.

The painting slid off the pipe and everyone jumped out. Dan unlocked the cell doors and opened them.

"Everyone, get out using the drainpipe, Sidekick can lead you to safety. If something happens to me, guys, I'll be counting on you." He said.

"I'm gonna stick with you, Dan." Sky said. "You shouldn't be solo on this one."

"Me too." Aly said. "Besides, TDMArmy code: Stick with your designation."

"Thanks, guys." Dan smiled. "Think's Wife, go with everyone in case someone gets hurt. Think, Katie, Summer, you guys stay with me and help me get James out of here safely."

"You got it." Summer said.

"The rest of you, go with the others to make sure everyone heads to the Cave." Dan picked James up. "Katie has a lot of books on sicknesses and medicines, look for something to cure SilverFever. If not, look for the Blazing Star."

After everyone headed out the tunnel, Think and his wife carried James out. Summer said she was staying here.

"I need to end the score with Denton." She said. "He killed Kaida, and I will make him pay."

"At least fight with us." Dan said. "I know we can stop him."

Summer gave in. "Alright, let's go!"

Dan, Summer, Katie, Aly, and Sky headed out of the pipe, and Think joined back up with them.

"SilverLight," Katie said. "As joined in my soul, give me the power I need to end the constant battle between Denton and TeamTDM. However we fight. It ends…..today."

"DiamondLight," Dan sighed. "I ask for your strength and skill to help me protect my friends…I plan to end this fight, and today will mark the final fight."

"Dan, one thing you should know." Think said nervously.

"What?"

"Sparklez said that when Stormfly was captured, they also captured Jemma…." Think was shaking.

"They've got Jemma?" Dan's eyes glowed blue. "Where?'

"The testing chamber."

"This says, 'trap'." Summer sniffed. "We need to be careful."

An alarm sounded from inside the base. An all too familiar voice spoke…

"You think you can actually stop me?" Denton cackled.

Summer looked at him. "Yes, you vermin!"

"But Summer, you forgot I put a mind control device in your goggles."

Summer cried out in pain as Denton shocked her with the device. Dan tried to pry them off of Summer's head, but they were tight against her skull.

"Dan…" Summer gasped, beginning to lose control over her mind. "Get…out….. of here….now…."

"But Summer-" Dan was interrupted by Think.

"Let her go!" Think shouted making Dan turn his head to see Katie restrained by some energy beam wrapped around her arm. Dan ran towards her, trying to get her free. But that was a mistake.

"Dan, wait!" Katie screamed. "It's a trap!"

Too late. Dan was already in Denton's range of attack. Pressing a button on a remote, four, tall, diamond and emerald spires rose from the ground. A laser fired from each spire, and hit Dan's body, restraining him. Struggling to get free, Katie screamed at something, making Dan turn his head to see several people under mind control, armoured with weapons. But Dan noticed there was one person in the group he knew all too well….

 **DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. Chapter 7- James's Sacrifice

"Jemma! No!" He cried, feeling a sudden rage grab hold of him and his hair changed from it's normal brown to a brilliant bright blue color.

" _Thi migic his wikin frim it's slimbir,"_ Dan's voice echoed in SilverTongue. _"DiamondLight his cimi ti pritict his bilivid. You will nit stip him."_

Summer's mind control snapped. "He said: _The magic has woken from it's slumber. DiamondLight has come to protect his beloved. You will not stop him._ " Summer stood up. "DiamondLight! Use your Siren's Call to summon the others! SilverLight, help him out!"

Katie nodded as her hair changed to blue and she broke free of the energy restraint. She started singing the same thing, over and over again. " _Rise and relight…"_

Dan rose up into the air, eyes emitting a faint blue mist. Wings of light sprouted from his back as he joined SilverLight's Call. _"SilverSong, SoulSong, SilverSage, DaySong, rise from your flight. We need the power inside, to stop the endless fight. SilverLight, one and only, tired from the start. Young is she, though she'll be, forever in my heart. DiamondLight, soul restored, sending out the call…"_

Dan's jacket changed to white as he finished his Call… " _SilverBlood, the Clan of one, is at the risk to fall…."_

Katie's appearance changed completely. Her hair lifted itself off her shoulders, and floated in the air. Her outfit changed from TDM jacket and jeans to a white jacket wrapped with black cloth around the sleeves and around her legs and bare feet. Her jeans had changed to a blue skirt with blue flames peeling away from it. SilverLight was back!

Dan's appearance mimicked hers, only with blue robes for his attire. DiamondLight had come back!

"Light of Daydream, Dark of Midnight, Silver and Diamond forever unite!" the two said in unison joining hands together. Any trace of the Pixel Pox had disappeared from Dan's body, and he looked ready to end his fight with Denton, and free Jemma.

"Try and free them," Denton sneered. "You'll fail."

Dan smirked. "Try me."

He gathered his unbinding magic and sent it towards the mind controlled people. The control broke, and the pieces of armour fell to the ground. Everyone looked up to see the two in the air. Jemma started cheering the two on, giving them the bravery they desperately needed to end the fight.

Katie looked at Dan. "Get them to the others," she said, "I'll deal with Denton"

Dan nodded and flew down to where his wife and the other people were. "I need you guys to follow me so you aren't caught up in the middle of the fight." He said, guiding them towards SilverClaw Cave.

When they arrived, Dan noticed someone was missing. He turned to face CaptainSparklez. "Where's James?"

"We don't know," he replied. "Grim tracked him to the edge of the jungle, near the base."

"Oh no…" Dan gasped. "If he's out there, trying to fight Denton…"

Think came charging in the cave. "Dan, you need to help Katie." He breathed, obviously worn out from running. "Her magic isn't going to hold out much more. Aly is trying to help by using her Aurora form, and Sky with his Midnight. They lost power pretty quickly."

Dan rushed out, keeping a close eye out for James. When he reached the base, both Katie and Denton were standing on the ground, Katie only had a bit of power left, and Denton had only his Plasma Cannon left as weapons.

Katie's magic faded and she sank to the ground just as Denton charged his cannon. Dan couldn't send a counterattack by the time he realized it. Katie was done for.

Suddenly, a blurred green figure bolted from the bushes and leapt in front of Katie, and took the blow from the cannon. As the figure fell to the ground, Dan's heart sank. It was James. James had taken the final blow for Katie to protect her. He might not have survived.

With a scream of rage, Dan gathered up every ounce of magic he could possibly control, and flew towards Denton full speed. Tears streaking away from his eyes, he screamed; "This is for killing Kaida, Maria, capturing my friends, and for killing my best friend, and capturing Jemma!"

With one final scream of rage, he sent the magic charge forwards, and was sent back by the blast it made, but flew through the impact to try and protect Katie and James. He heard Katie cry out in pain, but was in too much pain to calm her. He felt the impact fade away, and opened his eyes to see that he was DanTDM again, and Katie was KatieTDM again. Katie wasn't hurt, apart from a few cuts. James was breathing, but very weakly, and had a massive bruise on his arm from where he was struck, and blood pooled near his mouth. Dan dragged himself to his friend, clutching his side, and weakness overcame his pain.

"Dan…." James croaked. "I-I saved her….she's alive….."

"Ssh." Dan hushed his friend with a sob. "Rest, you'll feel better, and we'll fix you up."

"No, Dan." His weak friend murmured, and Katie sat by James' head. "I can sense DeathBlood nearby. He wants to take me…"

"James, don't say that!" Dan whispered. "You're not going to die."

"Dan, you know it's true, and I know you don't want to face that." James struggled to speak. "But promise me….you'll look after everyone for me….especially Katie…."

"I promise."

"Katie," James shifted his gaze to her, Katie looked ready to cry. "Oh lass, don't give me that look, it-it hurts. Promise me you'll take care of Dan….please…"

"I promise…" Katie whimpered.

"Lass, don't cry. Please, be strong…..I'll be with you…." James drew a deep breath. "Always…" he said in that last breath.

"NO!" Dan screamed, toppling to the ground in pain and grief. "DENTON, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

 **...it's so sad. But, we aren't finished with the story.**


	8. 8: Resurrection and Magic Struggles

Dan's sobbing made everyone come running to investigate. Jemma gasped at the sight. Think and his wife ran towards them. Think knelt by James' limp body. "James?"

"Is gone." Dan moaned.

Katie helped Dan sit up. She wrapped her arm tightly around him, and started singing quietly.

 _"A world without a hero,_

 _Is a world I can't live in,_

 _For they're the light,_

 _That shines within,_

 _When I first them all_

 _You see_

 _It's what you did,_

 _That made the real me…"_

Dan got the message and began singing too.

Note: Italics is Katie, Underline is Dan, and Bold is Both.

"All the time,

I felt lost and left out,

Then you came,

And taught me about,

When you first met them all 

You see,

It's what we did 

To make the Team of Three."

 **"** _Team of Three,_

Team of Three,

 _What you made me…._

What we made you….

 **Something I can't describe…**

 **The power that inside…**

 **But now I see,**

 **No longer Team of Three…"**

 _"Diamond Dimensions…_

 _Endless Adventure…_

 _Dog a skeleton…._

 _On his TeamTDM,_

 _Proud to be,_

 _One of them,_

 _My hero,_

 _The real DanTDM…"_

"Noodle Planet…

Then his lab…

Fun adventures…

To be had…

Gone in the blink

Of an eye…..

Thinknoodles

Such a nice surprise…."

" **He used to be…**

 **On the team…**

 **Now what I see,**

 **Not a dream…**

 **Died in the fight….**

 **Hero of Minecraftia…**

 **He'll forever be**

He'll always be…

 _My hero….ThnxCya…"_

 _"SilverLight,_

 _DiamondLight,_

 _Please I beg,_

 _With all my might,_

 _Bring him back,_

 _For you see….._

 _A world without my hero…._

 _Is not a world…._

 _Meant….for…_

 _Me….."_

Katie's hand that was placed ever so gently on James' chest, began to glow faintly with a green light. She looked at Dan's hands, which were glowing a golden color. Placing one hand on top of Katie's, and one on her shoulder, a soft glow surrounded Dan, Katie, and James. But Dan was barely awake by the time the glow faded, because he had been drained of some of his magic, and was weak from wounds he had sustained in his attempt of protecting Katie and James.

James' hand twitched, making Katie freeze in excitement. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, does this mean…" Dan looked at James' face, and watched as his friend's eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh….wha-what happened?" He moaned, sitting up.

"Oh, you're alive!" Katie hugged him. "Don't you ever die like that on me again, you hear?"

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try not to."

Without speaking, Dan stood up and limped away from everyone, leaning against a tree near the canyon.

Jemma tipped her head. "What's up with Dan?" she asked.

"I don't know." Katie said, sounding puzzled. "Normally he'd probably hug James with an iron grip and cry his eyes out. Why'd he walk-er I mean, limp away without saying a word?"

"Don't know," James said, standing up slowly. "I'll try talking to him." He slowly walked over to where Dan was, but Dan said nothing, just gazed at the stormy clouds beginning to form.

"Dan?" James said softly. "Are you okay?"

Dan lowered his head. "I'm fine, it's just….I'm…." he struggled to find the words. "All this magic power….and I don't know half of it, yet Katie seems to know more than me, and she's younger. Shouldn't I have more experience than her? Or am I just not remembering everything from my past lives?"

"According to legend," James began to explain. "DiamondLight was afraid to learn too much about his powers in fear of losing control, and SilverLight was there for him, gently teaching him more and more about his magic until she taught him everything he needed, and his skills eventually advanced to an easier usage."

"Ok, but why am I not remembering all of DiamondLight's spells?" Dan sighed, sounding a bit tired.

"Maybe you'll remember at the pace SilverLight taught him his powers." James said, but then he gained a concerned look. "You okay, mate? You sound a bit tired."

"I am tired, that magic drain took a lot out of me, and I'm sore all over." Dan let out a small groan of pain. "And my stomach doesn't feel so well."

"Maybe you'll feel better after a good sleep." James suggested, gently touching his friend's forehead. "Hmm…you feel a bit warm, Dan." He said, sounding a little bit worried. "I know your Pixel Pox is gone, but, I think that magic drain made you sick."

"Maybe…" Dan said, sitting down on the ground. "I just want to sit here for a bit, get some energy back before we go back to the Cave…."

"You do that." James smiled as Dan closed his eyes. He was about to walk to the group when Dan said something very quietly.

"James?"

"Yeah, mate?" he asked.

"Don't die again, please." Dan sighed, slowly falling asleep.

"I'll try not to." James said, walking back to his friends.

"Well," Katie asked. "Did you figure anything out?"

"He's just a little bit confused about his magic, and he can't understand why he doesn't understand it like he thinks he should, and why you know so much more than him." He explained.

"Why is he sitting under the tree, though?" Trayaurus asked.

"He was drained of a lot of his magic, it takes a lot of his energy with it, and that sudden magic drain didn't agree with him too well."

"What does that mean?" Think asked.

"He's a bit feverish, Justin, and he told me his stomach didn't feel too good." James sighed looking at the sleeping Dan beneath the shade of the tree. "I don't know if he's getting sick again or what."

Rain began to fall very hard on the group. "Let's head back to the cave," James said, picking up Dan in his arms. "And get him out of the rain."

 **HE LIVES! And is Dan actually ok? Wait for part 9 and we'll find out...**


	9. Chapter 9 Anemia Surgery

James led everyone to the Cave, Dan curled up in his arms, asleep.

"James, he's looking a little pale." Katie said, gently laying her hand on his shoulder. "We need to get him inside before he gets worse."

"I know, and his Magic Drain Anemia doesn't help matters much right now." He sighed, walking in the cave seeing Sky, Aly, Sparklez, Stormfly, and Stardust sitting around the cave in different places.

"James!" Sky stood up, grinning at seeing his friend standing strong. "You're alive!"

"Well, he was dead for 4 to 5 minutes." Jemma put in. "But it's thanks to Dan and Katie's SilverSiren Spell of Summoning that he's alive."

"Speaking of Dan," Sparklez looked at the sleeping hero. "Is he okay? He looks awfully pale and tired."

"He's got Magic Drained." Stardust brushed the hair out of Dan's face. "And he's Anemic to it, no wonder he looks so weak."

"Stardust, Katie, how did you guys even know that?" Think asked inquisitively.

"Because Dan's from SilverBlood, and so are we." Stormfly showed them a picture of what appeared to be a family gathering. "I think the boy in the black and blue jacket is Dan, because the streaked eyes match."

"Aw…" Aly looked at the photo. "He's so cute!"

"This photo actually was taken a week before Maria died, so it's all the info we have." Stormfly put the photo away.

"Maria?" Sky tipped his head.

"Our mother." SummerTDM looked at Stardust, Stormfly, and Katie. Katie smiled while the other two gave Summer a death glare. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Kaida's death was your fault, Katie's capture was your fault, you used to work for Denton, and you kidnapped us!" Stormfly growled

"But she…rescued you…" Dan's eyes fluttered open, breathing ragged. "She was…pretending to work…for Denton…to give information...to the TDMArmy…"

"Hey, you okay Dan?" James asked softly, seeing his friend's pale face.

"No, my magic…keeps draining…out of me…" he whimpered. His body shuddered, a pulse of magic burst out from his hands, hitting James in the face.

"Ah! My eyes! I-I can't see! Ican'tseewhere'severyoneatI'mreallyscaredtomovebecauseeverything'sblackness!?" James screeched, eyes milky and swirled with blue.

Think grabbed Dan. "I got Dan, Katie, grab James and get him calmed down." He said nervously. This was the first time he ever had to take responsibility of the Team of Three. Usually James was always in command if Dan was out of action. This was the first time James and Dan were both out of the running, and Justin didn't like it.

"You got it, Justin." Katie winked, and took James hand. "Come on James, just walk forward in the direction of my voice and the pull of my hand." She said softly, tugging him forward.

"I can't see..." he cried as Katie led him away.

"Team of Three duties now go to…" Dan looked up at Justin, seeming very distant from his body as he shakily drew a breath. "Thinknoodles, SoulBlood Warrior from SoulSpirit Swamp."

"You seriously acknowledged the title?" Justin grew red with embarrassment. "I'm no Warrior of SoulBlood anymore."

"Deep down, you'll always will be a Warrior of SoulBlood to me." Dan smiled, closing his eyes.

Dan's smile faded as he began to fall asleep, making Justin nervous. He needed to ask Dan questions about being leader, he couldn't do things on his own!

"Think?" Jemma said softly.

No response. Justin continued to look down at Dan's sleeping body.

"Justin?" Stardust asked a little louder than Jemma. "Are you okay?"

"I-I just…" Think stopped and let out a sigh. "I've never been put in charge before. How can I be a good leader like Dan and James are?"

"First of all, just be yourself." Katie said, dragging James back. He had a bandage wrapped over his eyes.

"That doesn't help me any!" Justin retorted sharply. "Because being a leader isn't that easy!"

"I'd do it if I could, Justin." James replied sadly. "But I can't lead if I'm affected by an Accidental Temporary Blindness Spell."

The former SoulBlood Warrior let out an annoyed sigh of exasperation. "Curse that Magic Drain Anemia!"

Dan let out a hacking cough, startling everyone. Think's heart leapt in alarm. Dan's face was almost as white as a sheet of paper! He looked like he had aged greatly, his body seeming very bony and thin.

"What in the name of DaySong?!" Sparklez gasped, touching Dan's forehead. "He's burning up!"

"He did tell me his stomach didn't feel good." James shifted his weight from side to side. "I thought he might just be feeling ill from his Magic Drain. Why didn't I think it over!?"

"James, calm down." Think said firmly, trying to keep a handle on things. "He might just have a little ill spell from it. It's happened before, remember?"

"Right."

"This cave used to be my home." Katie said suddenly. "There's a spare bedroom that we can let him rest in."

An hour later… Justin's POV (Finally!)

I looked at the gash on my hand. It wasn't too serious, but it needed attention.

But I can't leave Dan. He's sick, he needs me!

 _He needs all of us…and we need him._

James was sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes were okay now, but….

He doesn't look so well. I think he's sick, but he refuses to say anything right now. That has me worried.

I heard him stand up and walk towards the entrance of the room. "I'm going outside for a bit." He sighed, sounding tired. "I need some fresh air, I don't feel so great."

"You go ahead." I replied. "I'll stay with Dan, in case he finally wakes up."

"Okay." James walked out, and the room became uncomfortably ominous. Dan was so small-looking tucked in the bed. He looked like he was dying…is he?

No. He can't die, he's strong, he'll be okay.

I heard him moan softly as he began to wake up.

"Whoa…don't really like being hit with sickness like that…" he croaked, coughing for a moment.

"Hey, how're you feeling, Dan?" I asked him, feeling his forehead. It wasn't as warm as before, so his fever's definitely going away.

"Nauseous, and drained." He sighed, rubbing his arm. He muttered something that I could just make out…

" _Wish I could afford the treatment…"_

"What treatment?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"Treatment to unhitch the Anemia from my system." Dan said, looking sad. "They remove the virus that it came from out of the body. The only thing is…."

"Is it too expensive?"

"That, and the virus in my body is located close to my spine. If they make one mistake while removing the virus…"

"Paralysis?"

Dan nodded.

I thought for a moment. "My wife had to do that Anemia operation on someone once before. Maybe she could do yours!"

"But it's too expensive…" Dan sighed. "How can I pay for it?"


	10. Chapter 10- A Baby!

"My wife can probably do it no charge." Think said, looking at Dan. "But first, your magic needs to build back up."

"Sleep helped to restore half of it, if I can sleep a bit more, I should be okay." Dan sighed.

"One less person to worry about, now." Think sighed. "James…is feeling a little out of it."

"I didn't mean to send it at him." Dan sniffled.

"His vision is fine now, Dan." Justin assured him. "But he looks a little sick."

"I hope he's okay…"

 _Meanwhile, at the top of the canyon…_

James was sitting underneath a tree, his head down, resting on his knees. His face was pale, and his eyes were glassy. He was listening to the sounds around him, trying to focus on the noises instead of his stomachache.

Hearing footsteps approach from the bushes, he glanced over to see SummerTDM rummaging through the leaves, probably looking for herbs or berries. He closed his eyes again, hearing Summer approach him.

"Hey James, you okay?" She asked, seeming a little concerned.

"Yeah." He replied, "Just a bit of a stomachache." He coughed into his mask, seeming to feel dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Summer looked at him, and felt his forehead. "You've got a slight fever."

"Probably just a touch of the flu or something." James looked up at her. "How's Dan doing?"

"He's awake now, we're going to have Think's Wife do a surgery to remove his Anemia Virus so the Magic Drain doesn't happen anymore." She replied.

"Impressive stuff." James sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Summer asked gently.

"I'm fine, just nauseous." He laid down on the grass, curling up against the tree. "I'm gonna take a nap, see if that helps."

"Okay, just don't stay out too long." She walked back into the cave, greeted by Katie.

"Where's James?" Katie asked, seeming distant. "I need to talk to him. It's important."

"He's up at the top of the ridge." Summer replied. "He's taking a nap up there, he feels nauseous."

"Oh." Katie seemed a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked.

" DeathSong cursed me."

Summer's eyes grew wide with fear. "What did she do to you?"

"She's…given me something…something for James…"

"You mean?" Summer was getting an idea of what was wrong.

"Yes." Katie looked at her feet. "James is going to be a father, and I'll be a mother."

"A baby?!" Summer looked excited. "DeathSong has blessed you, this isn't a curse."

"What am I hearing about a baby?" Stardust walked out, Stormfly following her.

"Is someone having a baby?" Think's Wife came out of the tunnel with Justin.

Sky and Aly looked up from a map of SilverBlood. "Tell us."

"Yeah." CaptainSparklez persisted.

"Someone is having a baby." Summer smiled. "James' child, to be precise."

"But who's the mother?!" Justin asked.

"I am." Katie smiled.

The girls just started squealing with excitement, while Justin fainted. Sky and Sparklez didn't know how to react.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Stardust said. "Mom would be so proud."

"I know." Katie said quietly. Stardust looked at Katie, seeing slight change in her appearance. "But I'm worried how Dan will take it, and James."

"How I'll take what?" They turned to see James walking towards them. Katie smiled. James looked at her, seeing the difference. "Something's different about you."

"James, you might need to sit down." Summer said.

James shook his head. "If it's bad, I'll brace it."

"Katie's been blessed by DeathSong." Summer smiled, looking at her young sister. "With a life. One for you and her to care for."

James trembled. "I think I should have sat down…" he started to sink to his knees before Sparklez grabbed him.

"Easy, James, I got you." Sparklez said, setting him down in a chair.

Katie looked at the room where Dan was resting. How would he take it?

"I'm going to go tell Dan." Katie said suddenly, walking away.

James looked at her, he could picture things happening. Him and her, and a baby. Was he ready to be a father?

Katie walked into Dan's room, seeing him awake. He looked at her.

"Katie? Is everything okay? I heard squealing." Dan croaked, eyes dark with sleep.

"Dan, there's something I need to tell you." Katie sighed.

"You sound worried." Dan looked worried. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine Dan….more than fine…" Katie smiled. "I'm having a baby."

Dan's eyes grew wide with shock. "A baby?!"

"Yes Dan." Katie said. "A baby."

"I-I just…what? How? Is this DeathSong's doing?" Dan asked.

"It is. And the child is James' child as well as mine." Katie smiled again.

"How did James take it?"

"He almost passed out." Katie sighed.

Dan sat up as he heard footsteps approach. It was Jemma and James.

Jemma came to his side. "Dan, how you feeling?"

"Tired." He sighed. "Did Katie tell you she's having a baby?"

"She told all of us." Jemma said. "Aren't you excited?"

"I guess." Dan sighed. "I just…wasn't expecting this…"

"Nor was I." Katie shook her head. James put his hands on her shoulders. "I just pieced things together not too long ago. The nausea I had back at Denton's base, the dizziness I've been having lately, and feeling bloated. DeathSong came to me in my dreams to tell me as well."

James smiled. "Katie,just know I'm here for you, lass."

"Thank you." Katie put her hand on one of his. "I appreciate it James."

James chuckled, and gave her a kiss. "Anything for you."

"Any ideas of when your baby will come?" Dan asked Katie.

"DeathSong said to be on guard…so I guess she'll surprise us, or tell me later…" Katie sighed.

"Damn!" Dan sighed. "So it could come any time?"

"Yes, but I'd say DeathSong would wait until the right time." Katie said, face pale. " And that is probably a good thing…"

"You're pale, you feeling okay?" James asked.

"Nauseous." Katie groaned. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, just checking." James wrapped his arms around her.

Dan smiled. _James will protect her, I'm sure. He'll protect her and her baby. And he'll be a great father._


	11. Chapter 11- The Changes

James set the rocking chair in the corner of his living room with a sigh. Ever since Katie moved in after they found out about the baby, things in the village were hectic. People were very excited to know a new baby was on the way. The last birth that occurred in the village was James himself. And that was years ago.

James would walk through the village, several people stopping to talk about how Katie was doing. James always replied with the same answer.

"She's fine, please stop asking, we want a little privacy."

James looked around the house. He saw several safety hazards towards babies. He knew that even though there was plenty of time to prepare for the baby, he'd rather do it while it was on his mind before he forgot to do it.

Soon, Katie found him on the floor, crawling around looking for hazards. "James, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Baby-proofing the house." James said.

Katie smiled. "Why now?"

James coughed from the dust bunnies behind the cabinet he was checking. "So I don't forget."

"Sounds right." Katie said, sitting down in the rocking chair,

There was a knock at the door, Katie stood back up. "I got it, you keep baby-proofing."

Katie opened the door, seeing PeeperCreeper, his hands behind his back.

"Kolby?" She said his real name. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how you and James were doing." He smiled. "And I made your baby a little something..."

He held out a yellow blanket with white polka dots. "Aly and I worked together to make it." He said.

She took it from him. "It's beautiful! I love the colors!" She smiled.

She looked at him. "Come on in if you have a minute."

He smiled and walked inside, seeing James crawling on the floor. "You baby proofing?" he asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"I'd sit down, but I'm covered in soot and such." He chuckled.

Katie walked upstairs as James and Kolby began to talk. She went into the nursery that she and James were setting up. She folded the blanket and placed it on the dresser.

James and Kolby soon came upstairs, finding her in the nursery.

"Katie?" James asked. "You okay, love?"

"I'm fine…" She smiled. "Just…. All we have is your old dresser, the rocking chair, and the crib. We still need a basinet."

"And a changing table." James put in.

"Maybe you could ask the carpenter in town to make you those." Kolby asked. "Maybe throw a shower and people will give you what you need."

"Good idea." Katie said. "Maybe we should ask Summer though, see if we can find my old baby furniture."

They went to the cave, seeing everyone was still there.

Summer welcomed them warmly. "What are you two doing here? Anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. We just came to see if you still have some of my old baby furniture, like the bassinet or changing table?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, they're in here somewhere." Summer said, looking down the tunnel.

Dan came out, back in a brace. "Hey you guys."

"Dan, what's with the brace?" James asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh no, that's so I don't stretch and pull out my stitches. I finally got the Anemia removed." Dan smiled.

"That's wonderful." Katie said. "Jemma must be happy."

"She is, but she hasn't been feeling well." He sighed.

"I hope she feels better." James said.

"Me too." Dan sighed.

Justin walked out. "I just went in the storage room, I found a skull in there. What is that doing in there?!"

"Oh, that's for spells and rituals." Katie smiled. "It's probably mine."

"Why?" Justin asked. "Why a skull?!"

"Because it's required for certain spells, but I can't cast any spells for a good while." Katie said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because they could have dangerous effects on the baby." Katie explained. "And we don't need anything happening to the baby."

"Oh, I didn't know that." James said. "That's pretty helpful to know."

"Speaking of the baby…" Justin said. "Has DeathSong told you any more about when it should come?"

"Yes." Katie nodded. "She said after 2 more months it could come any time. I really don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I." James looked worried.

Meanwhile, Dan had walked into the tunnel where everything was being stored that wasn't being used. He looked around for the bassinet. He soon found it in it's box in the corner of the cave. It was still in good condition.

He walked back out to the main cave where everyone was. "Hey, I found the bassinet." He said. "It's in the box, so you'll have to put it together."

James grinned. "Thanks Dan. I'll grab it so you don't strain your back and pull out your stitches."

Dan nodded. "I'm going to see how Jemma's doing. I'm a little worried about her…"

"You go right ahead." Katie smiled.

Dan went into his room, seeing Jemma curled up in bed. She was awake.

Dan smiled. "Hey Jem, you feel any better?"

"Not really." She said. "Dan this has been going on for months now."

"Jem, maybe you're-" Dan began.

"Dan, I'm not having a baby. It just can't be." Jemma shook her head.

"Jem, you and I are both magic blood, our magic could have mixed, and it may have caused you to-"

"Dan, stop." She said.

"Jem, I'm just stating what I believe." He smiled. "It's very much possible."

"We'll give it another month, and see how it goes." Jemma said. "If nothing changes, we'll have experienced Katie give us the verdict."

"Sounds fair enough." Dan said.

Jemma looked at Dan. "Daniel?"

"Yes, my love?" He smiled again.

"If it is a baby…do you think we're ready for one?"

"I think we are." Dan said. "Besides, we can help Katie with her baby to get some experience."

Jemma smiled, and kissed Dan's cheek. "I'm glad I married you, Dan."

Dan smiled. "So am I, Jem. So am I."

Katie and James began to leave the cave for home. Katie had a feeling James was hiding something though….but what?


	12. Chapter 12- Secrets and Worries

James woke up feeling hot and dizzy again. It had been 2 months since their visit to the cave. He had contracted the flu but things were starting to look up. Especially since Katie's baby could come any time according to DeathSong.

Summer had moved in to take care of James and help Katie have her baby when the time came. Summer had a child once herself, but she lost it to a deadly infection. So she knew what to do.

James sat up in bed, shivering. "At least I don't feel as bad as before." He smiled to himself.

Katie walked in with a mask on her face. "Hey, babe, how you feeling?"

"Better." He said. "I don't feel nauseous…just hot and dizzy now."

"I'm glad you're improving James." She said. "And I'm starting to think the baby will come soon."

"What makes you think that?" James asked, very concerned.

"It's been restless lately." Katie sighed.

"It's always restless." James smiled. "It'll come when it wants to. You'll know when it comes."

Katie smiled from behind her mask. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"I don't know." James smiled. "But I do know I earned my place with you."

"What do you mean?" Katie tipped her head.

"When I saved you from Denton, I knew I had earned your love and trust." James said.

Katie chuckled. "I guess so."

James coughed into his sleeve. "Right now, I think I'll rest."

"That's a good idea." Katie said. "Jemma and Dan are stopping by today and they want to see how you're doing."

"I'm glad to have such great friends and family" James sighed, laying down. "People that care about me…"

Katie looked at him. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to think of baby names." She said.

"I've already thought of some names." James grinned.

"Well, I'd like to hear them." Katie said.

"All I've thought of are girl names." He said. "So far I've come up with Bella, Luna, Aurora, and Alexa."

"I kinda like Luna." Katie said. "It's a very pretty name."

"Have you come up with any names?" James asked.

"I thought of some boy names." She said. "So far I have Jacob and Riley as possible names."

"I kinda like Riley." James smiled. "It's a fitting name."

"So I think we have a name picked out for the baby now." Katie smiled. "I'm glad we got that done."

James yawned. "Yeah, me too…"

"You get some rest, dear." Katie said, heading towards the window, shutting the curtains to block out the light. "Call for me if you need something."

"I will." James rolled onto his side, burying himself in the covers. He soon began to snore, meaning he was asleep.

Katie smiled and walked out. She walked into the nursery, where s=Summer was checking the furniture to make sure it was safe.

"Summer?" Katie walked up to her elder sister. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." She dipped her head. "How's James?"

"Feeling a little better." Katie said. "Summer, I think he's hiding something from me."

"What do you mean?" Summer tipped her head in confusion.

"He seems like he's holding back on something." She explained. "And he seems….worried."

"Probably trying to hold back his fear of problems possibly happening when you're having the baby." Summer shrugged.

"I don't think that's it." She sighed

"Then what?" Summer asked.

"It's like he's keeping a secret." Katie said.

"Maybe you should ask him." Summer suggested.

"I don't wanna press for answers." Katie shook her head. "Hopefully he tells me whatever it is."

The doorbell rang. Summer ran down to get it.

Katie sighed and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. "I wonder if that's Dan and Jemma?"

Soon, three sets of footsteps came upstairs. Dan and Jemma walked in.

"Hey Katie." Dan smiled. "How you doing?"

"Good, apart from worrying about James." She smiled.

"How is he?" Jemma asked.

"Still sick." Katie said. "I just feel like he's still hiding something from me."

"Katie, did James ever tell you about his parents?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Katie said. "His father's family was werewolves. Wait- do you think….James is a werewolf too?"

"Possibly. He's never told me that. Or Justin. We just know he has werewolf blood." Dan said.

Katie thought to herself. _Could I be carrying a werewolf child? A child with wolf ears and a tail? I'm…not scared…but..worried. But I've taken good care of James, and he's got werewolf blood. So a baby werewolf should be no different._

Jemma smiled at Dan. "We found out our baby's gender." She said. Apparently the sickness Jemma had for the past months was morning sickness. She and Dan would be parents!

"Oh?" Katie smiled. "Well, tell me!"

"We're having a boy." Dan smiled. "We've already picked out a name for him. We're going to call him Jacob."

Jemma looked at Katie. "Have you decided if you want to know the gender?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Katie chuckled. "We have some names already picked out. One for a boy and one for a girl."

James came in, hood down and hair everywhere. "Katie?"

"James you look terrible!" Katie gasped, smoothing down his hair. She felt fur and saw wolf ears on his head.

James noticed her stare. His eyes got wide as he realized what she had seen.

He quickly pulled his hood up. "You saw it, didn't you?" he asked.

"What, your beautiful ears?" Katie smiled.

"What? Y-you're not upset?" James was nervous, not to mention his green wolf tail was out and flicking back and forth.

"A little bit, but I'm not mad." Katie pulled his hood down. "But why hide them?"

"They draw so much attention….I hid them so no one stared." James' ears were flat against his head.

"Keep them out." Katie smiled. "I love them."

James chuckled with a cough. "If you like em, that's what matters."

Dan smiled. "James, how've you been?"

"Besides being stuck in a bed for a week, I'm okay." James said.

Katie snuck off to be with her sister for a bit. She and Summer talked, about the baby.

"Summer, I'm really worried it'll come too early." Katie said.

"You'll be fine." Summer smiled. Then, she looked out the window at the setting sun.

 _I hope._


	13. Chapter 13- Twins and Matthew's Return

Summer's POV

I wrapped the crying baby in the yellow, polka dotted blanket. My sister had just had her baby. A healthy baby girl. James and I were surprised that she gave birth late. DeathSong was just playing us worried.

Katie groaned. She had a long, stressful day. She was tired, weak, and had lost a little blood.

I handed her the child. "Here's your little one."

Katie looked at the baby with dull, glazed eyes. I saw how much of a mess she looked. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were dark with exhaustion, and she was pale and shaky.

"She's….perfect.." Katie sighed. "Look, James, she has your ears and tail!"

James chuckled. "Yeah, she's our little angel already."

Katie took a deep breath, eyes filled with pain.

"The village doctor should be here soon." I said. "He'll make sure you and the baby are in the clear."

"Okay." Katie breathed.

"Hold in there, Kate." James patted her shoulder. "Okay?"

Katie nodded with a whimper.

James took the baby from her. "Try to relax."

"Have you two thought of names?" I asked.

"We want to call her Luna." James smiled, cradling his daughter, pride in his eyes.

Katie groaned again. "So much pain."

I looked out the window, seeing people gathered around the house. They must have heard Katie screaming during the birth and come to investigate.

Someone knocked on the door. "Summer?" It was Katie's friend Aly. "What's going on?!"

"Is everything okay?" It was Kolby this time.

I opened the door slightly. "Everything is fine." I replied calmly. "Why?"

"We heard Katie screaming." A townsfolk said. "Is she okay?"

The doctor shoved his way through the crowd. "Let me through, I was called here on urgent matters."

The doctor shouldered past me and went upstairs to where Katie, James, and baby Luna were.

Kolby was shaking. "Urgent matters?"

"Katie had her baby earlier." I explained. "A beautiful little girl they named Luna."

"Oh, that sounds like a pretty name." Aly said.

"She is beautiful." I said.

I heard baby Luna cry upstairs. Aly and Kolby looked at the staircase.

There was a groan of pain, then I heard the doctor call for me.

I closed the door and rushed to the bedroom.

"There's another!" the doctor said.

James' face was pale. "You mean she was having twins?!"

The doctor nodded, not taking his eyes off Katie.

James looked at me. "take Luna, I feel like I might pass out."

I grabbed Luna and James sank to his knees.

"I don't feel so good…." He groaned.

I set Luna in the bassinet. I took James outside the room, and waited for the doctor to deliver the second baby….

An hour later, James' POV

I woke up on the couch, a blanket over my body. I groaned. My whole body hurt from hitting the floor earlier.

Summer and Stardust stood over me. I smiled.

"Hey Stardust…" I grunted, sitting up. "Is Katie okay?"

"She's sleeping." Stormfly walked up.

I looked around, seeing Katie's sisters, Dan, Jemma, Justin, Rachelle, Sparklez, Sky, and a man I didn't recognize.

" I didn't remember having a party." I smiled.

Dan chuckled. "We came to see your son and daughter." He smiled.

"How's Katie?" I asked.

The man spoke. "She's resting, as is Riley and Luna."

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm YoshiTDM, but you can call me Yoshi." He smiled. "I'm Katie's brother. The oldest of the bunch."

I extended a hand, which Yoshi shook. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet my sister's lover." Yoshi grinned.

I blushed deeply. Dan and Justin snickered.

A cry came from upstairs. I immediately got up and ran upstairs, Dan and Yoshi at my heels.

The sound came from the nursery. I rushed in, seeing my daughter crying.

I went over to the bassinet, and picked Luna up.

I rested her head on my chest, and began to cradle her. Her cries faded into silence.

Yoshi smiled, looking at my ears and tail. "Luna looks like you." He remarked. "With the ears and tail."

Dan smiled as well. "She's got Katie's eyes."

Everyone came into the nursery. Luna whimpered.

"Shhh…" I shushed her. "This is your family."

I heard a knock on the door. "Someone's at the door."

Dan smiled again. "I'll get it." He walked out.

We soon heard him call. "Summer, it's for you."

Summer walked out, then we heard her start to cry.

I went downstairs to see Summer sobbing on a man's shoulder. He was wearing army clothes.

"Matthew!" Stardust, Stormfly and Yoshi cried.

"Matthew?" Dan echoed, closing his eyes. "I…I remember you…"

"Daniel?" Matthew smiled at him. "That you?"

Stardust smiled. "Sure is."

Summer, who had stopped crying, wiped her eyes, and smiled. "James, this is my husband, Matthew. He just finished serving his time in the Minecraftian War."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." I looked at Luna. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm holding my daughter right now."

"Oh?" Matthew looked at my daughter. "How old is she?"

"Luna was born today." I smiled. "Along with her little brother Riley."

"Who's the lucky mother?" he asked.

" KatieTDM." I smiled.

His eyes widened. "Katie? Just seems like yesterday she was a little girl…."

"D-did someone call for me?" Katie's tired groan came from the stairwell, and I turned to see her leaning on the doctor for support.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I gasped.

"I can't rest." Her gaze shifted from me to Matthew. "Matthew?"

He smiled softly.

She slowly made her way over to him. "I thought you were still in the war."

"I got discharged." Matthew said. "It's wonderful to see you again, Katie."

The doctor guided her to the couch. "Sit down, dear. You really shouldn't be up and about."

Katie sat down on the couch. She looked at me. Her eyes….they looked so tired.

"Can I have her, James?" she stretched out her arms.

I nodded, and handed her Luna.

Katie began to cradle her. She smiled, and kissed Luna's forehead.

I smiled. _We'll be great parents._

Suddenly, a chill crept up my spine. I couldn't help but shiver.

Matthew looked at me. "You cold?"

I nodded, shivering again. Dan came over to me, feeling my forehead.

"You're burning up." He gasped.

Justin's wife Rachelle came over to me. She guided me into the kitchen. I looked at her. I felt….really tired all of a sudden.

"Sit down and let me look at you." She smiled.

I did as I was told. I knew not to mess around with her.

After she examined me, she smiled.

"You just caught a cold." She said "With a little rest, you'll be fine."

"Thanks for saying that." I smiled. " I don't want my kids getting sick."

She smiled again. " It's no big deal."

I slowly stood up. "I think I might just go take a nap. I feel a little tired."

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my bedroom. Katie's body heat was still in the sheets.

I snuggled up in the warm spot, and slowly began to fall asleep.

Matthew's POV

I watched as James went upstairs. I thought to myself. _Maybe he's sick._

Rachelle came out. I looked at her.

"James has a cold." She said.

I frowned. "He seemed fine just a moment ago."

Summer leaned on me. "Matthew?"

I looked at my wife. She didn't look so good. She was pale and looked queasy.

" Matt, can we go home?" she asked softly. "I don't feel so well."

Dan looked at me, then at Summer.

I broke the awkward silence. "Okay, I can tell you don't look too well." I smiled, patting her back.

As we left the house, a young man walked up to me with a young woman at his side.

"Excuse me sir." He said firmly, obviously acknowledging me in my uniform. "Are you a relative of Katie?"

"I'm her brother-in-law." I smiled. "Sergeant Major Matthew James Middleton."

The woman's eyes widened. "The same Matthew Middleton that helped to win the Great War?"

"The very same." I grinned. "I was just a teenager back then…" I felt the memories of my younger years flood back.

"I-I'm Aly, Katie's friend. Th-this is Kolby." The woman said, then gesturing to the man.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled again. "Are you going to go see Katie?"

"If we're allowed." Kolby said.

Summer sighed.

I looked at them. "I'd stay longer to talk but I need to get my wife home. She doesn't feel so good."

Aly looked at Summer. "Hope you feel better, Summer."

"Thanks, Al." She groaned.

As we continued to walk home, I noticed Summer looked, distant.

I kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to be with you again." I smiled.

Summer looked at me with tired eyes. "Me too, Matthew. Me too."


	14. Chapter 14- The End?

Dan's POV

I heard Jemma get up as baby Jacob began to cry. I groaned in pain as his shrill wails pierced my ears.

Soon, his crying stopped. I sighed in relief. Ever since I got sick, Jem was forced to take care of Jacob by herself. I hated doing that to her, but I couldn't get him sick.

Jemma came back. "I hope you get better soon, Dan, I can't handle much more of this."

"Jem, he's a baby, he can't help crying." I said softly, sniffling.

Jemma felt my forehead. "You're warmer." She frowned.

"I feel so cold." I whimpered, coughing. I scratched my arm. I had gotten really itchy when I started feeling sick. It reminded me of Pixel Pox. I didn't like it.

"Matthew's coming over today." Jemma said, laying back down. "He wants to talk to you, so I recommend we try to get some sleep."

"Tell that to Jacob." I sighed, chuckling softly. "He's the one who wakes us up."

"True." She smiled.

Soon, I heard the doorbell ring. Jem got up to answer it.

She soon returned with Matthew. He looked at me sadly.

"Matthew, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Summer was cursed by DeathSong with the same curse Katie had."

"But that's great!" I said. "You and Summer will be parents."

"Last time Summer had a baby, it died." Matthew's eyes were dark. "She's scared to lose this one too."

"She won't if she takes care of herself." I said with a cough.

Matthew smiled. "Can I ask you something Dan?"

"Sure. Ask away." I smiled.

"Do you realize you actually have Pixel Pox?" He asked.

"No?" I was worried. Infants were viable to contract it through a contagious period. Was Jacob going to get sick?

"Good thing is, you're not contagious." Matthew said. "So Jacob won't catch it."

I sighed relief.

Matthew chuckled. "I'd best get home to Summer. I'll see you around, Dan."

"See you later, Matthew." I smiled.

After he left, I snuggled back in bed, and began to fall asleep…

Katie's POV

I heard James get up as one of the babies started crying. "You just rest, Katie, I'll take care of it."

I smiled. James wasn't the kind of person that had me do everything. I liked that he helped.

"I need to get up, James." I said, sitting up in bed as I coughed. "Please, let me take care of it."

"No, you're still sick." James argued. "You need your rest."

I began to pout. It usually worked.

James rolled his eyes. "It won't work, Katie. Lay down and rest."

I sighed in exasperation. I was sick of resting!

The crying got louder and James rushed to take care of the babies.

I sighed again. I wasn't allowed near my babies because I had a cold. I wanted to see my babies!

I got up. I don't care if James said to rest, I have work that needs done.

I peeped into the nursery, seeing James in the rocking chair, rocking Luna to sleep. Poor James looked so tired, with dark rings beneath his eyes, hair wild and uncombed, his eyes…dark and drooping with sleep. Ever since I had gotten sick James had me rest while he did the housework and took care of the twins. He couldn't do it all himself, from how he looked.

I walked in. "Need some help?" I asked.

James looked up wearily. "No, I'm fine."

Riley started crying, then Luna followed. James sighed, and looked at me.

"Help?" He meekly said.

I chuckled and went over to Riley's bassinet. I picked my son up and began to cradle him.

Riley's cries soon faded into silence. He had fallen back asleep.

I set him back down. I heard a moan come from James.

I looked to see him with a pale face, eyes screwed shut in pain, and breathing through gritted teeth.

I took Luna form his weak grasp and placed her in the bassinet. I then tried to pick up James, finding he was surprisingly light!

"Wow, you aren't very heavy." I remarked.

James moaned again.

I quickly rushed him to our bedroom, and carefully set him down in bed.

James looked at me weakly. "Katie…."

"Hush, don't speak. Save your strength." I cooed, trying to comfort him. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." James groaned.

I heard a knock on the door. I rushed down to get it.

I opened it to see the doctor. "Katie, I came to check on Riley and Luna. Is everything alright with them?"

"Yes, they've been good, but James isn't!" I was really worried. ""All of a sudden he started complaining of pain and I think he's sick!"

"I'll give him a checkup before I start looking at the twins." He walked upstairs, and I followed him.

I found James asleep when we got to the bedroom. I sighed. Poor James was finally resting.

The doctor began to look over James, his face tight with worry. After what seemed like hours he finally looked at me. His face was grim.

"Well?" I asked a little too loud, because I ended up waking James.

"James isn't well." He said.

"What do you mean?" James groaned.

"James has a virus. It can be very deadly if not treated soon enough."

"Well, treat it!" I demanded. I didn't want James to die! Not with the twins in the picture!

"It's too late now." The doctor said sadly. "You can only hope he pulls through."

James whimpered in fear. He then put on a brave face, determination filling his gaze.

I couldn't help but smile at James. Always brave, even through deadly sickness.

"Is there anything that might help him?" I asked.

"There is a cure for this when it gets late in the virus….it's rare, however." The doctor said.

"What does it look like?" I asked. I needed to do something to make James well again.

"It's a potion." He said. "I have it, but it's missing an ingredient."

"What's the ingredient?" I asked.

"A small flower. It grows only in swamps. It's blue, and has four petals."

" _Azurium Forsythias_!" I said. "I have a friend who gives me those for potions! I have some in the medicine cabinet!"

I rushed to get the plant, and came back to the doctor with it.

"It's begun to wilt, but it should do." He smiled. "We're lucky to have an herbalist like you in town."

He brewed it into his potion, then gave it to James.

"He should be fine by morning." The doctor said. "If his condition is the same or worsens, then come to me."

He walked out and into the nursery to check on the babies.

James looked at me. "Katie, I'm lucky you know so much about medicine. And healing magic." He croaked.

"Speaking of, I need to check the garden to see if that juniper is ripe. Aly said Kolby's had the worst stomachache for the past few days, and I told her I'd help to make him feel better."

James smiled. "You go do that, I'll be fine until you get back."

Smiling, I closed the door behind me, and began to get on with the day….and who knew…what else would come to follow in my life?

 **The End! Wow, it's been so much fun writing, I don't want to stop the story there, which is why there will be a sequel called Pixel Pox: Lives After. I can't wait for you guys to read it! Until then, this is KatieTDM, bringing another writing to a close….**


End file.
